


Not Sober

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: [2:33 a.m] Your sleep was interrupted by the constant ringing of your phone. The light flashing from your phone screen cut through the darkness of your room. You briefly held your phone in front of your face, the lights were blinding and your view was still blurry from sleep. There were multiple unread messages that must have been sent throughout the night, all from the same person.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Not Sober

**[2:33 a.m]** Your sleep was interrupted by the constant ringing of your phone. The light flashing from your phone screen cut through the darkness of your room. You briefly held your phone in front of your face, the lights were blinding and your view was still blurry from sleep. There were multiple unread messages that must have been sent throughout the night, all from the same person.

And since you were not replying to the texts, he was now calling you.

The contact name appeared as illegible characters and you wouldn’t be able to make out who was calling if it wasn’t for the little emojis next to his name.

_KYH🦊💜_

You picked up the call and held the phone to your ears, “Hello?”

There was no reply but you could hear him breathing through the phone.

“Younghyun? Is everything alright?”

“Hey, you finally picked up…” He didn’t sound like he was in trouble.

“It’s like 3am? Why the sudden call?” You tried to rub the sleep away from your eyes, but it wasn’t working.

“I…I have something to tell you,” he was sighing in between his words, and you let out a breath, this was a habit he had whenever he was tired and/or drunk. And given the time you were pretty sure it was the latter.

“Yes, what is it, I’m listening.”

“I like you.”

You didn’t get to utter a reply as he continued speaking, this time in a more rushed tone, words dragged out yet he sounded even more aggressive than before, “No, scratch that. I think I love you, no no, I’m definitely _in love_ with you. You hear me? I _fucking_ love you.”

A smile involuntarily tugged on your lips, as you waited for him to finish rambling. On the other end of the line, he took it as a sign that you were ignoring him.

“Hello? Why are you not saying anything? Oh God, are you rejecting me? After…all, we’ve been throu-“

“Kang Younghyun. No, I’m not rejecting you. I like you too.”

“R-really? Are yo- I mean, no pressure or anything, I just, God, I **_really_** like you.”

“Well, I hope you do. We’ve been together for a while now.”

“ _Together_? Like, as in you and me?”

You nodded even though he wouldn’t be able to see, “Yes, we are. Have been for quite some time now.” You reassured him again.

Younghyun, in his drunken confusion was trying to find the right words to react to this news, “Wow…”

You giggled, “Now can you do me a favor? You know, as my boyfriend?”

His face was already red from the alcohol but hearing you calling him your boyfriend, made him feel like he was blushing even more.

You tried speaking as calmly as possible, in an attempt to coax him, “Drink some water, and try to get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow.”

You hear him yawning, and you softened, “Now, go get some rest. I’m gonna end the call, okay?”

“Wait, I wanna say something.” His voice now deeper and his enunciation less coherent, as he started to feel sleepy.

“Yes?”

“ _I love you..?_ ”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)


End file.
